Acrimonious
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Suddenly alone in the world of acting, Kyoko falls deeper into the love-hating characters she's constantly cast for. Ren is left trying to break through the layer of ice once again, one in which he helped create. Mature and complete.
1. The Banquet

She leaned on the hotel table with her elbow, twirling a chopstick between her delicate fingers in boredom. The platter in front of her lay just as it had been twenty minutes ago. The only thing that had changed about it was where once, the food was piping hot and ready for consumption, now laid cold and dried out. After seeing him earlier tonight, she was left with no appetite.

Kanae had tried to snap her out of the stupor since they had sat down for the appetizer, but with no such luck. Instead, she made excuses for her friend as they sat around the banquet dinner table, making conversation with others involved in media.

Her long walnut red hair twisted back into an elegant bun as she slipped the designer hair accessory back into its rightful place. Her painted gloss lips winced as the tip scratched her already tender scalp. Jerry was a witch, both in terms of her ability, and her view of gentleness. "Beauty knows no pain," the beauty artist would laugh gleefully, as the evaporating steam from the hot curler would burn her sensitive skin.

_Beauty only knows no pain if you're dead._

She snorted to herself, which caught the attention of those at her table. She gave a phony smile, and lifted the glass of water.

"Please excuse me, I'm recovering from a cold."

They nodded, and complained about the abnormally chilly nights as she raised the glass to her lips and took a pretend sip of the cool liquid. Whenever anyone had tried to talk to her, she would suddenly be interested in having something to drink. It may have given others the impression she was constantly dehydrated, but it stopped them from trying to make small talk with her. She abhorred banquet small-talk.

A waiter quickly came over to refill the already full cup. Bending over to pour from the pitcher, he subtly dropped a neatly folded sheet next to the actress' plate. She looked at the waiter for some sort of hint, but the server made no other movement unnecessary for his primary job. Picking the tiny folded sheet of paper between her forefingers, she lightly flicked into her mug of steaming coffee. It slowly began to unravel in the hot cup of cappuccino. The ink swirled and darkened the colour of the cup's contents. She watched it, finally interested in something.

While everyone was busy having their main course plates taken away by the waiters and waitresses, another server, a waitress this time, delivered a second neatly folded sheet. Lacking another cup of near boiling caffeine, she pulled the paper towards her and slipped it under the table. Unfolding it with nimble fingers, she read the short message once, twice, three times.

"_Stop being so anti-social…"_

The anti-social girl looked around the room. The various female celebrities glittered in their expensive ball gown dresses, and all the men's faces swam in a sea of fine line tuxedos. There were only a few people who was weren't afraid to write a message to "Cynical Kyoko", the best dark actress in modern television, revered for all her cruel and dangerous roles.

She spotted the musical bane of her existence in the back of the hall. Judging by how far Sho was down this particular idol's throat, she doubted he'd have time to write her a note. Also she doubted his ability to find both a pen and a piece of paper underneath his date's short cocktail dress. It didn't seem to be from a lack of trying though. That only left one other person.

The famous mixed nationality actor sat near the front of the stage, surrounded by other high profile media celebrities. Although he was making conversation with those around him, she could feel his gaze on her. She looked blatantly back at him, not caring how rude she might appear to be. Discreetly, he made shooing motions with his hands, as if encouraging her to stop acting so strange and to start getting into conversations.

After a long time of actress observation, the performer had picked up some of the actor's tricks of the trade. She sent a stunningly beautiful smile in his direction, while scratching the side of her head with only her middle finger. Seeing him return his annoyingly fake, bright smile, she took the glass of wine from her neighbor, and tipped it in his direction as a silent toast.

She had no idea why she enjoyed pissing him off tonight, but she reveled in knowing that she was really ruffling his feather. He had been gone for so long acting in some country, Mexico or something, without contact, it didn't matter to her what her senpai thought of her anymore. He had obviously not cared enough when he was halfway across the globe. She wondered why he cared now that he was halfway across the room.

Downing the large glass of wine in one go, she sneakily placed it back on the table. The growing intensity of his smile almost gave off heat. She wondered if the candles on their table would melt. Her lips curved in a small smirk at the thought of the poor servers trying to figure out what happened.

Nature called her, and she got up from her chair. The shimmery emerald green mermaid dress floated out around her as she excused herself from everyone's company. Kanae offered to go with her, but she turned her down with the first true smile of the evening. Annoyed or not, she appreciated her only true friend. Plus, the awards ceremony, everyone's accommodations, all the outside entertainment were all in this one building. It made it easier not to get lost.

* * *

He spotted her on the balcony, looking at the full moon. He could see her shivering in the late autumn night. Her pale shoulders and arms were mostly bare except for the few splashes of jewelry. The slit along her right leg probably didn't help to keep her warm either.

Her silhouette turned and he was surprised to see her fingers at her lips, taking a drag from a cigarette. She didn't cough either, which made it seem like she'd become an experienced smoker in the short time he was away.

He took off his coat, and walked up behind the young actress. With one quick movement, he plucked the lit cigarette from her lips and rested his jacket on one of her naked shoulders.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for you?"

She turned around and glowered at him with her famous golden eyes. The jacket slipped from her without notice, and formed a puddle of fabric at her feet.

"Don't you know skipping meals aren't good for you?" She retorted, obviously annoyed. He chuckled.

"Unlike you, I've actually eaten something tonight."

"Don't you know spying on people isn't good for you?" She snapped. He kept a cool face.

"When is a senpai watching out for his kohai considered "spying"?"

"When that senpai only does it when it's…" She stopped in mid-sentence. He raised his eyebrow. She didn't want to get into an argument with him. She almost never won.

Instead, she knelt down and picked up his tuxedo jacket. She held the fabric at arm's length, letting it dangle by one finger. He had the feeling she held it as if it were dirty. Her eyes narrowed but she smiled patiently.

"How about I trade you your coat for my cigarette?"

In response, he put the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. She watched with horror as her cigarette went from sweet tobacco to floating ash in one long drag. He exhaled the tobacco, before dropping the butt on the floor and stamping it out. Her mouth hung in an undignified manner, surprised of senpai's ability to smoke after years of quitting.

"Now you have nothing to trade." He said it with a pleasant tone of a chess master about to call checkmate. "Put the coat on." He motioned for her to put the coat on. Instead of doing so however, she angrily thrust the coat at him.

"I don't need it. Unlike you Tsuruga-san, I'm use to Japan's weather." She turned away, and looked back towards the low hanging champagne moon.

Tsuruga looked at his coat, than at his kohai in surprise. Almost her whole life she had remained the same, yet he had left to film a movie for less than a year, and she had become a completely different person. He knew he had gotten too close her, and thought the distance would help him separate his emotions from the young girl. It hadn't changed his feelings, but apparently it changed hers.

He swung the coat around her figure and used it to pull her back into his broad, warm chest, determined to prevent her from catching her death. She felt his coat wrap around her before she realized what he was doing. It was so distinctively him, to ignore her preferences and do what he thought was best. Pulling away from him, she slipped on her strappy high heels and fell back. He instinctively caught her around the waist, pulling her closer and steadying her.

Tsuruga looked down at his kohai, her pearl skin glowing in the night's light. The light breeze caused her scent to tickle his nose, and he was reminded of the time he had caught back in his apartment. Her figure was so tiny; it fit so well against him. It reminded him that no matter how different her personality, she was still that fairy loving, 100% giving, young beautiful girl he had tried to drive out of his mind.

She too was reminded on that night he had caught her, as her delicate figure pressed against his chest. His face was close, almost as close as it had been when he kissed her cheek on Valentine's. Like the flood gates, she remembered the various occasions they had been close together. She remembered when he slept on her lap, when he gave that heart-warming smile when he was really grateful for something. She remembered his soft fevered voice as he called out to her, "Kyoko-chan."

She hung her head down and pushed the man away. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I've no need for a coat, a senpai, or another disappointment."

Kyoko's heels clicked as she pulled back, and ran towards the doors back inside. The coat fluttered to the floor, as the man was left alone.

* * *

**I was rereading some of the original Skip Beat chapters, where Kyoko was kind of a bad ass to Ren. I thought it'd be fun to play with her that way. I guess you can say she's OOC, but I think of this more as a AU story. What would happen to Kyoko if Ren were to leave her without much more than a simple goodbye. No letters, no calls. Just months on months of loneliness, with only her doubts and fellow Love hating actress as company.  
**

**Sheesh, this was supposed to be a one shot. Somehow the plot ran away with me though. The zesty lemon freshness (hopefully a decent one) will be in the next chapter. This will not be a full story. **


	2. The Fight

Kyoko could hear his footprints quickly approaching her, but couldn't find it in herself to run anymore. She never ran from Sho when she could help it. She wouldn't from her past senpai. In truth, what Sho had done to her was much worse than what Tsuruga Ren had done. Kyoko had told herself many times that Tsuruga hadn't owed her any duty. He was at the pinnacle at his career, highly desired for both modeling and acting work. Naturally he would be shipped all over the world, and he couldn't be counted to wait on his talento kohai on hand and foot for every silly acting question she could want answered.

For some reason, it had hurt though. It was a strange pain, one she couldn't compare with her selfish childhood "prince." Sho had never really appeared to care. That was the difference between the two men. She wanted to call Ren, but his Japanese phone line was disconnected. The letters she sent were always returned. She had never gotten his e-mail, and he had never tried to contact her.

In frustration, she had asked her best friend what could be causing the strange pain. Kanae hadn't known either, so she suggested that Kyoko work it off. Acting, according to her, was the best way to get out of your mind, and into someone else's. So Kyoko had accepted a multitude of roles, even though they were all dark. A murderous ghost, a crazy girl who tortured animals, and a goddess of nightmares were simply a few of the new roles under her belt. The pain had dulled a great deal, when she was in character. It was like armor.

The little pain in her heart had shrunken a bit, but seeing his face brought it all rushing back. Looking at him hurt her, she didn't know why, and it infuriated her. The little revenge she had gotten earlier had been a minor relief. Like most of the characters she played, she unloaded her burden onto others.

"Mogami-san, I would like to speak with you." He had finally caught up to her. She didn't stop walking.

"I should go back before the awards start." She said curtly, not turning her head to look at her past co-worker.

"The awards can wait." Ren said sternly, heading her off and blocking the path. Not wanting to stop, she turned and made her way into a fire stairwell. He followed her as she descended, frustrated.

"It cannot wait. Unlike you, some of us are actually hoping to win something for the their first time's tonight." He had forgotten. She had been nominated for the best new talent section. Fuwa Sho had won it last year.

He skipped a few steps ahead of her. "This is much more serious. By acting like this, you're hurting your career…" She cut him, her head turned to hide her anger.

"You can do whatever you want, but stop giving me advice and harassing me!"

She tried to edge from one side of the stairwell to the other, but Ren used his large frame to keep her from descending further.

"Harassing?" Ren stopped at the thought. His fake smile turned on like a light switch."You think I'm harassing you Mogami-san?" She nodded, not amused.

Ren re-climbed a few stairs, and swept Kyoko up. He held the finely dressed actress over his shoulder, keeping her steady by a hand on her nude back.

"Stop it! Put me down!" The talented actress cried out in anger. Kyoko suddenly added "female boxer" to the roles she'd like to have to use against him, right behind "vindictive fairies."

"No. I will not let you out of my sight until we handle this." Ren said sternly, as he looked at the levels painted on the stairwell. He was about four floors above where he needed to be. With Kyoko in his arms, he moved twice as fast, jumping over steps.

"There is no we!"' She said, yelling and hitting his back. "Let me go damn it!"

He got to the 75th floor. The hallway was abandoned, which was good because she hadn't stopped yelling. Balancing Kyoko on his arm, and through some quick one-handed maneuvers, he was able to slide the key into his hotel suite. Once inside, Ren immediately dropped her on the western bed, put the do not disturb sign on the door, and firmly pocked his room key.

"Now," he turned around with a frown "tell me why your behavior has become so appalling."

Kyoko said nothing. She folded her arms across her dress, and looked away at him. His frowned deepened.

"Kyoko…"

That caught her attention. She stood up, furious.

"How dare you call me by my name so intimately!"

"It's not in intimacy. I called your name due to your immaturity. You're acting like a child." Ren let his frustration out, angering as well.

She crossed the room and brought her palm to his face. The sound of the slap echoed in the large suite.

"How dare you treat me like a child still? All you've done is treat me like a child! Pretending to be my senpai, helping me in the industry! You told me you were my friend, acted as my brother even, and would help me whenever you can, then you take off without even a word of goodbye! Well guess what! I grew up while you were gone! Isn't that what you wanted! Treat me like a grown woman Ren!"

She stormed to the door, leaving the man speechless. She fumbled with the chained top lock, and angrily fumbled with it before getting it loose. Once able, she reached for the door handle and pulled it open, before his palms slammed the door shut again. He pressed himself against her back, similar to when they were on the roof. He purposefully pushed his muscular frame again the angry young actress, pinning her between the door and himself.

His breath was warm, and his voice dangerous as he lowered his head so she could adequately hear him. She could lightly smell the scent of champagne and smoke in his breath. He whispered into Kyoko's ear, breath hot and as seductive as night.

"I've been wanting to meet the adult Kyoko for a long time now."

He turned her around and pinned her against the door with his weight, as she met the Emperor Of The Night. Kyoko looked up at the sinful eyes of her captor, prideful and glossy with lust. Her body lightly begun to shake as he made his move.

He kept one hand on the door, but another snaked around Kyoko's frame. The hand was warm, calloused and large in comparison to her delicate, smooth, still lightly cool skin. He rested an open palm along the crook of her back. He leaned down for a kiss, but Kyoko put her fingers on his lips to stop him. The Emperor's eyes widen, as her hand lightly pushed him away. Never had he been interrupted by a woman.

Her anger had dissipated, but the mysterious pain had started again. It had started as soon as he had touched her bare skin, and the familiar body of her senpai entrapped her. The memories started rushing in.

"It hurts…"

Casting his lustful ego away, Ren looked down at her. There was a foreign look he had never seen in her eyes before. In his, yes, but never one he expected to see on hers. He knew what those orbs in her eyes meant. His face softened.

"I know... You've thrown yourself into work, trying to cut off the world around you. The more you're reminded, the more the pinprick hurts, right in your chest." Kyoko looked up at him in surprise. He went on, talking as if scripted from an internal monologue. "Things you never really noticed before catches & refreshes your memories. It's hard to smile, except from things you recollect in the past. You want to go back and live the most insignificant days, when everything was normal but felt right. You're so confused by it all…"

A constant heavy weight on her heart lifted, leaving an stinging open wound. Her eyes began to water. He knew what was causing the strange pain. She tried to voice her question, but found it missing. Ren looked down at an escaping tear and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I've missed you too…"

Her mind was swept blank, surprised by the feel of his lips. She knew a kiss was meant to be pleasurable, but she never understood how, until now. The skin was so soft, and warm. It made her skin tingle, and her lips feel hot. She could taste something too, but it was indescribable.

Unlike how her only other kiss had been quick and masked with chocolate, this kiss lasted much longer. Her head felt lighter as he coaxed the kiss deeper. Ren lightly raked her lip with his tongue, and as an the more inexperienced of the two, she mimicked his action.

A warm foreign feeling heated her lower stomach as he lightly moaned into the kiss. He pulled her against him all the more tightly as she became more daring. Her tongue began to explore the more erogenous points of his mouth, spurred on by his small verbal appreciation. He reciprocated her kisses with brushing his tongue against her, caught in a duel of creating pleasure.

He pulled away from her, and she inhaled his last kiss before fluttering her eyes open. She was struck with how deep his eyes could be. Seeing a simple colour like black flickering with an alien energy was new to her. The expression he had on his face both attracted her and unnerved her. A mixture of Ren and the Emperor.

His lips brushed her earlobe before she could comprehend the shift in his weight. This time, when he squeezed her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sensitive flesh of her earlobe ignited as his lips caught at it. He nuzzled into her bare neck next, leaving the invisible imprint of his mouth forever. She could hear a soft, feminine voice mewing, as the man starting absently pulling the various pins out of hair.

Once his lips caught the crook of his neck, the soft mews reached a high point. Her breath sounded hitched and strange, to even her own ears. S he whimpered "Ren" unconsciously.

Her face was flushed in both excitement and embarrassment as he pulled away from her. He seemed to be drinking in the sight of her. Her long disheveled dyed hair, well ravished lips, and molten gold eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. His touch was tender, but his eyes were ravenous.

"Again…"

Kyoko looked at him with confused eyes. Her head was starting to clear, and with it, her common sense was returning.

He pinned her to the wall again, his lips capturing the sensitive flesh of her bare shoulder with nipping kisses. His voice was husky as he breathed against her skin.

"Again…"

"We should go…" Kyoko whimpered, her eyes shut and trying to push him away.

"Again…"

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko whimpered again, squirming beneath him. It had the opposite effect. His voice hitched and his kisses became more passionate. He found the crook of her neck again. Her eyes closed and she gasped.

"Ren!"

With that triumph, he swept her up and carried her to the large western bed once again.

* * *

**Whaaaa, this wasn't supposed to be so hard to write or so long! My PWP ends up with plot regardless *cries* I need to give up pretending to predict how many chapters something will have.**


	3. The Full Story

**I've finally gotten to this point, only now to realize I can't write dirty stories without blushing like a maniac. *pout* And that I've never written this sort of stuff in a serious manner. *sigh* I was a delicate maiden damn it! Now I'll never get married!**

***points to the audience* If you made it this far you better review! I'll haunt you if you don't!*gets dragged off* I mean it!!! **

**This is a true M, so please consider yourself warned.**

Kyoko landed on the soft bed. The feather comforter silenced her fall. Ren climbed to her side, and quickly leaned over to capture her lips. She put up no fight anymore, as the actor ran his fingers through her wavy loose hair. Her tongue batted at the edge of his mouth, and he parted his lips in approval. The passionate open-mouthed kiss gave her a small dose of confidence.

She took the initiative, as Kyoko rolled her body to the side. Ren shifted along with her, so that she could take the helm. They managed to keep the kiss going, until their positions were reversed. For the first time this evening, Kyoko looked down at Ren.

His long black hair stood ruffled every which way, and his lips looked just as roughly well-kissed as hers did. His eyes smoldered up at her, and his pressed white shirt had become wrinkled and untucked. His mouth turned into a half smile, one mixed with affection and desire. It was the first time she was truly able to see what so many women found attractive about the mysterious Tsuruga Ren.

She leaned down to kiss him again, but before her lips met his, she averted her path. Ren lightly growled in frustration at Kyoko's sudden teasing nature. He didn't say anything though, as her kisses trailed along his defined cheek. She caught him by surprise as her sweet breath blew across his ear, and he groaned as her cherry lips caught at his bottom lobe.

Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko and pulled her so that she was fully on top of him. He ran his muscular hands over her mostly bare back, and he groaned again as she mewed her approval directly into his ear.

Every pleasured sound Ren let out correlated directly with Kyoko's confidence. As she nibbled at his earlobe, her clever fingers went to unbuttoning his shirt. By the time his hands brushed her back, she had trailed her lips to the side of his neck. He found the halter hooks that kept Kyoko's dress together, and skillfully unhooked it. The stiff material remained upright however, and Kyoko leaned over to kiss his other ear.

Her bare leg, free from the dress's slit, brushed against the physical proof of his desire. She froze halfway to his ear.

Sensing the awkward pause, he caught her wrist and switched positions. He set the inexperienced girl to lay back on the bed, and kissed her shoulder once again, leaning over her. With the gown unclasped, he caught the top of the dress with his finger and slipped the material down inch by inch. With every new bit of skin exposed, he met it with a caress and a kiss.

Only when he had gotten to the top swell of her cleavage, did Kyoko bring her arms to cover herself, and stop him from going further. He immediately retreated, and trailed his kisses near to the crook of her neck, the most sensitive part he had yet to find on her. His fingertips however stayed near her collarbone, stroking the smooth skin.

Without warning, Ren nipped hard and sucked at Kyoko's neck. She jumped at the soon to be love mark against her skin. Taking the opportunity, he slipped one of his hands beneath her guarding arms, and caught a perk nipple. He rolled the rosy bud between his fingers, and nibbled the crook of her neck.

Slowly, her hesitation eased as pleasure trumped it. Once her uncertainty had calmed, Ren brushed her arms away from her chest. Two small buds shone through the fabric covering them. He pulled the classic evening dress below her petite breasts. It was just enough to fill his cupped hand, and he did such. She writhed in pleasure as he flicked at her nipples with his thumb, and her back arched as he slid a warm appreciative mouth over the left, and than the right.

She felt her breath catch as her lover traded his lips from one breast to the other, although the second was always attended to by his skillful hand. The dress slid against her stomach, and when he made her arch her body again, the dress slipped past her hips and off the edge of the bed.

He gulped as her shaky hand nervously stroked the budge in his dress pants. He tried to keep himself steady as he let her explore his erection by touch, noting her apprehension when she realized it twitched. Biting his tongue to keep any of his frustration from escaping, he caught her virgin hand and guided it to his excited member. He let her hand rest upon it for a short period and when she was ready she gripped it for the first time.

After hearing his first escaped groan, Kyoko firmed her grip and ran her hand up and down his bulge. She peeked an eye opened and looked up at the excited man on top of her. She watched his pleasured face with entrancement as she learned how he preferred to be handled. His eyes didn't have to be open for her to realize that the tip was most sensitive part, and that he was obviously trying to hold himself back. Ren's breath was hot and jagged, and it was only until she had placed both hands on him, did his own hands snap to pull her away.

Purposefully, he placed enough of his body weight on her to keep her still. He brought his mouth to hers to kiss her, as he stroked her inner thigh. Her sounds of surprise were muffled. His fingers trailed up, and before he meant to, his palm cupped at her warm mound. He smiled inwardly at the feeling of her damp panties, and Kyoko turned her head to the side to let out a soft moan.

Unconsciously, she reached out for him again and Ren groaned as her hand caught his erection. Knowing what to do, she had him groaning in her ear as he firmly rubbed his palm over her clothed pleasure center. She pulled her hand away long enough to fumble with his belt, and in a few short moments he was free of the confining pants. Feeling her tiny hand wrap around him again, snapped what little control he had left to take it slow.

He grabbed the edge of the her panties and pulled them down in one quick yank. The sound of tearing material filled the room as Ren climbed fully on top of her, and pressed his hardness against her nude center. They both moaned as they felt the last barrier between them. The silk boxers pulled his desire back just enough to not rush into anything, but he felt his control slip as he looked down at her face.

Ren bit his lip, and brought his hand to her wet core. Her body shifted beneath his in vague expectation, but she gasped as he actually dipped his finger into her. He kept his eyes firmly shut, trying to focus on answering his question rather her writhing into his erection, and the tight slick walls she contained.

His finger hit the soft fleshy barrier, confirming his suspicions. Slowly, he redrew. His mind reeled, torn between his desire and her potential regret.

Kyoko reached up and stroked Ren's cheek, catching him off guard. Her eyes look sad, and unsure. Her voice returned to the Kyoko he remembered, compassionate, and always worried about others.

"I'm sorry…we don't have to do this…"

Ren smiled, and caught her lips in sudden, affirming, deep kiss. Meanwhile, his brought his hand to her wet core, and rubbed the small bundle of nerves above the moist entrance. Her hips bucked, and she moaned his name in a greater ecstasy she'd ever experienced before. He returned his mouth to all the her responsive places, and made sure she was as ready as she could be for him.

Her mouth gaped lightly as she caught her breath, feeling his hands withdraw from her slick body. She glanced at him bringing his hand to his waistband. Realizing what he was doing, she looked away as he remove the last barrier between them.

He lightly kissed her cheek, as he positioned himself at her entrance. The heat and warmth radiated from her, and he held himself back for one more moment from her heaven. Ren nuzzled her lovingly, and whispered in her ear.

"I promise, after this, I'll never hurt you again…"

Kyoko felt him enter her suddenly, tearing at the fold of skin she didn't know was there. She yanked at the sheets as she cried out in pain. Her body gave into the foreign invasion, the few droplets of blood proof that she was no longer an innocent girl.

He kept his head bent down as he felt the tepid environment give into him. He bit into his cheek hard, holding back any sound of the immense pleasure he felt buried within her. Her body squirmed beneath him, and he hugged her tight to keep her from moving. She whined that it hurt, and he kissed her ear.

"It's okay…it'll go away…try to let your body relax and don't move until you feel you're ready…"

Ren held himself up as her arms wrapped around his chest, holding him. The tears ran down her cheeks and to the pillow. He kissed her head, and kept as still as possible, the only things he could do for her now.

Kyoko felt the painful part of the sensation ebb away, but knew that her body was still tender. In an experiment, she pulled her hips away from her lover. He slowly exited her, and for the first time she knew how it felt to feel physically empty. It still was lightly sore, but what caught her attention was the tattered breathing Ren had.

Committing herself to the strange sensation, Kyoko began to roll her hips beneath him. His manhood twitched deep within her, and in response she moved more. The more she stirred, the more shaky he became. The hint of something behind the strange sensation began to emerge.

He couldn't hold himself back much more. He withdrew from her core, and slipped back into her. He went very slowly, and let out an long deep breath. He kept at the snail's pace, until he noticed she was stirring. Her body coming to meet his encouraged him to go faster.

It caught her by surprise. The pleasure came deep from within her body, but she couldn't pinpoint where. At first the sensation had been painful, than just odd, but now each stroke he delivered within her had left her wanting a bit more. She heard her own voice telling him so, and he had responded. He kept a steadily increasing rhythm, and her body kept growing to heights she never thought could happen.

He rested his sweaty forehead on her shoulder as he thrusted in. He kept his eyes closed and his teeth gritted, holding back. His whole body felt alight, and her small frame fit beneath him like a glove. Every time he slipped himself inside of her, she'd whimper or moan near his ear. If he slowed, she would drag his name out like a plea. When he went faster, she would scratch at his back, and his name would escape her with punctuated squeaks.

Her legs wrapped around him and she clung on to him tightly. Her nails drew angry red lines on his back, and she had given up on trying to speak. Her breaths were nothing more than intakes of sharp breath as her body writhed beneath him. Kyoko brought her hips up to meet his.

He pulled away and looked down at damp, pleasured face. She bit her lip, trying to keep silent, but instead Ren brought his lips to hers in a crushing last kiss. She moaned into his mouth as her body began to shook, reaching its peak. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried himself into her. In response, she hid her head against his firm body and muffled her scream, reaching ecstasy for the first time.

Ren held himself back as best he could, as she rode out her pleasure. As her waves started to subside, he started driving himself into her again. The warm slick folds around him got to be too much, and he lost track of his control and tempo. He clenched the sheets with his hands as his climax approached. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to her shoulder.

Her voice was soothing, yet fervent as she nuzzled him. Her fingers ran through the back of his hair. Her voice sounded like sweet permission, although it only said one thing. "Ren"

His voice hitched. "Kyoko…" That was enough. Using the last of his energy he pulled out, and pushed inside her up to his limit. He collapsed over her as he found his climax. His eyes clamped shut, and he silently let his body drain and fill her. She whimpered at each small twitch he made inside her, and in result his pleasure lengthened.

Eventually, he rolled off and laid to the side of her, looking at his kohai. Her hair fanned around her face, and tickled his nose. Kyoko's face was flushed, and she stared straight at the ceiling. He couldn't read her emotions, and he wondered if he had pushed her into the situation. She had been a virgin. He knew she had always dreamed of giving her first kiss to her prince on her wedding day. Here he was, deflowering her without so much as a real date. In fact, technically he had dragged her to his room and in his bed against her will.

"Tsuruga-san?" Her voice cut him like a knife. She returned to the formal way of addressing him, and he found himself regretting ever coming back to Japan. Ren turned to face her, but he didn't see anger, like he expected. Instead, she was silently crying. He felt furious and ill at himself.

"Tsuruga-san, why didn't you keep in touch?" Her question surprised him. Ren expected her to say something with the words "force", "hate", and "I'll never forgive you" in it. "Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong?"

Ren pulled her into a firm hug. "Nothing, Kyoko." She rested her cheek on his chest, but continued despite his answer.

"First my father, then my mother, Corn, Sho, then you…there must be something wrong with me…."

He started petting her hair, and brought his lips to the top of her head. He tried to sound soothing, but in truth he was furious with himself. He was so blind. Ren decided to tell her everything.

"I have a sordid past…. Things I didn't want anyone to know about. I didn't want to ruin anyone's opinion of me. Especially yours..." He paused, and swallowed his nerves. "I want to tell you now. Before I do though…" Ren kissed the top of her hair again. "…know that I missed you. I never wanted to hurt you, and I left because I was afraid I would."

"..and you'll never do it again?" Kyoko asked, with a light sniffle.

"Never…unless you wish it." Ren assured her. She climbed in closer against his chest. "The story starts with a fairy king…"

FIN

***Feels the writing spirit escape from her corpse* No more M fics…**


	4. Epilogue

Kanae paced back and forth in her room, as the first rays of light peeked over the horizon. She knew she couldn't call the police. If the media got hold that this year's best new actress had been kidnapped, or worse, had skipped out on her reward, it could really hurt her career. Although her best friend had become the eponymy of a "bad girl" on camera, her friend was not the skip-out-and-party-all-night kind of actress.

Still, it had been 5 hours since the party ended, and Kanae didn't hear a peep from anyone about her. The actress had discreetly asked the staff. The last person to have seen Kyoko was the official bathroom attendant, around the time after the main course. She decided to cave in and contact the authorities.

Before she picked up the phone from its base, there was a polite door knock. She hopped over the bed, sprinted to the handle, and threw the door into the wall with enough force to leave a crater. Kanae was furious and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Where the hell were you?!"

A sheepish bellhop cowered at her feet in fear. His put his hands over his head in the duck and cover position, and cried.

"I'm just here to pick up a pink duffle bag miss."

Kanae's face narrowed. The old pink duffle bag belonged to the still missing person. If this bell hop needed the bag, most likely it'd lead her to Kyoko's whereabouts. She turned around, stomped to the closet, picked up said bag, and returned to the door.

"Let's go."

The attendant knew he could get fired for bringing her along, but comparison to her dangerous face, employment seemed like a welcome exchange for his life.

* * *

Although the sun hadn't come up yet, Ren quietly pulled himself away from his sleeping companion and sat on the edge of the bed. He was very careful to move as little as possible. He didn't want to wake the sleeping girl quite yet. Seeing her covered with only the thin white bed sheet, tucked against his pillow, made his heart rise.

It was too soon to rejoin her in the bed in the morning. He didn't trust himself, and she had a lot to think about. So instead he took a cold shower.

Truthfully, he had hated sharing his bed with his past girlfriends, but the only reason he woke early was because he wanted to have something for her to properly change into when she did rise. If she wanted to leave right away, he didn't want her slipping into yesterday's clothes. Ren ran his fingers through his wet hair, and buttoned up a pair of jeans in the living room section of his suite. He made the proper call to the front desk, and went to look for a shirt.

There was an urgent knock much sooner than he expected. Pulling his arms through the shirt sleeves, he hurried to the door to stop the noisy banging. Ren opened the door, and both actors pulled back in surprise.

"Kotonami-san?"

"_Tsuruga-san?!"_

A sleepy muffled voice rang out in the background.

"Moko-san?"

Kanae slapped the door wide open. She noticed the mess of dark strawberry blond hair, a nude shoulder, and her best friend's voice laying on the expansive mattress.

"KYOKO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TSURUGA'S BED?!"

All along the hall, doors slammed open. "Kotonami-san?" "Kyoko-san?" "Tsuruga-san?" "Bed?" "Tsuruga Ren?" "Kyoko-san, the best new actress winner?" "Kotonami the actress model?"

* * *

It made for quite a story.

Lory laughed as he read the gossip for that day. His favorite headline was "Actress wins award and love on the same night."

"I guess this means it's time to let her make her official debut."

* * *

**Okay, since so many of you mentioned the award ceremony, I added this tidbit to feed off the sharks and because I didn't want to post just an A/N chapter. Also, I wanted to mention while the M rated fic did take a lot out of me, and was a little embarrassing, I was mostly kidding about it "killing my writing spirit." I like writing. I like to share my jumbled ideas of what would be fun to see in the Skip Beat universe. I'm even toying with a Reino/Kyoko lemon idea, because I love evil.**

**I was just honestly surprised how a) difficult it is to write a lemon. I've so much more appreciation for them now. B) how hard it is to avoid using guttural language. Not that it's always bad, but hey, I am a maiden *snorts* C) how tricky it is to describe the whole scene in your mind's eye without sounding repetitive, and D) to sound attractive but yet believable. I'm sorry, but a female's first time is likely to hurt. **

**I also have finals, and a bit of writer's block on Batting For The Other Team, so don't mind the stressed me. **


End file.
